Modern communication and data networks, such as Ethernet based networks, are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes may include routers, switches, and/or bridges that transport the individual data frames or packets through the network. For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1Q compliant Ethernet switches forward data frames based on their learned or provisioned filtering database (FDB). As such, the frames can be forwarded based on an associated destination address (DA) and a virtual local area network (VLAN) identifier (VID). If the FDB does not comprise an entry that matches an incoming frame's DA and VID, the frame can be flooded to all the ports except the one on which the frame arrived. Accordingly, the data frames can be forwarded between the nodes in a single network (or domain) or in different networks (or domains).